Friendship
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: Cerita persahabatan keempat lelaki Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Chen. Namun terdapat sedikit romance didalamnya... BL / Chanbaek - Kaisoo-Hunhan-Chenmin
1. Awal Mula

Tak peduli apa warna kulitmu, tak peduli dari mana kau berasal, tak peduli bagaimana sifatmu dan tak peduli dari kalangan mana kau berada asalkan terasa nyaman jika bersama-sama itulah yang dinamakan persahabatan. Kalian akan melakukan hal konyol bersama-sama, tertawa bahkan menangis bersama pula.

Seorang sahabat sejati tak akan meninggalkanmu sekalipun kalian sedang merasakan kesedihan, karena ia akan selalu ada bersamamu tidak hanya disaat kalian merasa bahagia.Bahkan disaat kau merasa sakit ia juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan.

Sahabat tak hanya akan menjadi seorang sahabat, tapi ia juga akan menjadi kakakmu atau juga adikmu.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan keempat orang sahabat ini. Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Chen. Bahkan mereka berempat sudah merasa seperti empat orang saudara kembar yang lahir dari rahim yang berbeda.

Walaupun begitu mereka memiliki sifat, paras dan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda . Akan tetapi mereka tak pernah mempersalahkannya. Karena apalah arti perbedaan jika mereka sudah nyaman bersama.

 **Park Chanyeol**

Putra bungsu keluarga Park ini memiliki postur tubuh paling tinggi diantara ketiga sahabatnya. Parasnya tampan mewarisi wajah sang ayah, memiliki mata sebulat kelereng dan bertelinga lebar. Lelaki dengan tinggi 186cm itu memiliki sifat periang, mudah bergaul dan menjadi happy virus dalam persahabatannya. Ia lebih senang disebut idiot oleh ketiga sahabatnya asalkan ketiga sahabatnya bisa tertawa bersamanya. Walau begitu ia memiliki bakat musik yang luar biasa maka tak salah jika saat ini ia bekerja disalah satu perusahaan entertaiment terkenal sebagai seorang produser musik.

 **Oh Sehun**

Putra bungsu keluarga Oh ini juga memiliki postur tubuh yang tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol. Parasnya jangan ditanya tentu saja tampan. Namun yang sangat disayangkan karena Sehun memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol periang, maka Sehun tidak. Kepribadiannya begitu dingin , maka dari itu ia sering dijuluki pangeran es apalagi ia juga memiliki kulit seputih susu. Sehun adalah yang termuda, maka ia masih menempuh pendidikannya bersama dengan Kai di Seoul university.

 **Kim Jongin**

Jongin atau yang sering disapa Kai, ia juga merupakan seorang putra bungsu keluarga Kim. Memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap berbeda dengan orang korea pada umumnya. Namun orang-orang justru menyukainya karena Kai terlihat sangat sexy. Apalagi saat Kai melakukan dance bersama Sehun. Pribadinya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol namun lebih kekanakan dari Sehun. Diantara ketiganya Kai sudah memiliki seorang kekasih teman satu jurusannya bermata doe Do Kyungsoo.

Dan yang terakhir

 **Kim Jongdae**

Jongdae atau yang sering disapa Chen ada lah sepupu Kai. Putra tunggal keluarga Kim ini memiliki postur tubuh paling pendek diantara ketiga sahabatnya. Dan terlebih lagi ia adalah yang paling tua. Berbeda 3 bulan lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Sifatnya sangat sebelas dua belas dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan lebih konyol dari Chanyeol. Karena umur tidak menentukan bagaimana tingkat kedewasaanmu bukan . Dan Chen bekerja sebagai seorang pencipta lagu di sebuah perusahaan entertaiment yang bernotabene rival dari perusahaan entertaiment tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

"oh tidak aku bisa terlambat bekerja" Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil sepotong roti dan menggigitnya sembari mengikat tali sepatunya.

Duo kopi susu Sehun dan Kai hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah salah satu hyungnya itu. Karena ini bukan hanya sekali mereka melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

Sedangkan Chen memarahi Chanyeol karena dengan seenaknya meminum segelas susu yang baru saja ia buat.

"yak kebiasaan sekali dirimu !" Chen memukul keras pundak Chanyeol si pelaku.

Dan Chanyeol yang dmarahi hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"jadi orang jangan pelit-pelit. Itu hanya segelas susu Chenchen dan kau bisa membuatnya lagi"

Chen hanya bisa mendengus keras mendengarnya.

Semenjak Kai dan Sehun lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Chen. Kini keempat sahabat itu menempati flat yang sama.

"nah adik-adikku tersayang kakakmu yang tampan ini berangkat kerja dulu ya. Kalian rajin-rajinlah belajar supaya cepat lulus lalu menjadi seorang idol di tempat hyungmu ini bekerja. Aku jamin kalian akan menjadi seorang superstar" Setelah mengacak-acak surai Kai dan Sehun , Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya besar dengan tatapan berbinar.

Sedangkan Kai dan sehun hanya bisa mendengus karena rambut mereka menjadi berantakan.

"jangan mau menjadi artis di perusahaan entertaiment milik Chanyeol. Lebih baik kalian menjadi salah satu artis ditempatku bekerja. Itu akan lebih menjamin kehidupan kalian kelak" ucap Chen sambil membuat segelas susu lagi.

"oh tidak benar. Tentu saja kalian akan lebih sukses jika menandatangani kontrak ditempatku. Lihat saja belum pernah ada skandal mengerikan seperti artis yang ditaungi oleh tempat Chen bekerja" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Chen.

"kata siapa kami akan menjadi seorang idol? Aku lebih tertarik menjadi seorang arsitektur dibandingkan dengan artis" Kai membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan Chen sambil menyantap roti panggangnya.

"aku lebih suka berkutat dengan peralatan kedokteran dari pada membaca naskah drama. Maaf kami tidak berminat dengan apa yang kalian tawarkan" sahut Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya.

Ya seharusnya Chanyeol dan Chen tahu jika walaupun Kai dan Sehun sangat ahli dengan dunia tari tapi mereka tak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk terjun di dunia entertaiment.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil kisah mereka didalam flat. Lalu bagaimana kisah cinta keempat sahabat itu?

TBC ~~


	2. Apa itu Cinta?

**Kai**

Cinta memang terkadang membuat orang menjadi gila. Apapun akan mereka lakukan demi sebuah nama yang disebut cinta. Begitupun dengan Kai. Dia bahkan rela menjadi budak cinta sang kekasih Do Kyungsoo.

Kemanapun dan dimanapun Kyungsoo berada , Kai akan dengan setia menemani sang kekasih seperti seorang pengawal pribadi. Atau bisa juga disebut pembantu.

Bagiamana tidak, Kai selalu saja menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo perintahkan. Seperti saat ini, disaat Kyungsoo sedang membaca novelnya, Kai akan dengan senang hati menuruti perkataan sang kekasih yang menyuruhnya untuk memijat kedua kaki sang kekasih.

"aww yak pelan-pelan Kai sayang , kau tidak ingin membuat kakiku lumpuh bukan?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan burung hantunya

"ma-maaf Kyungsoo sayang aku tidak sengaja . akan aku ulangi lagi sekali lagi. Aku jamin kau tidak akan kecewa" balas Kai dan mulai memijit kaki Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Kyungsoo mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Kai pun menatap sang kekasih dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"sepertinya aku haus. bisakah kau membelikanku segelas es jeruk?" pinta Kyungsoo dan langsung segera disanggupi oleh Kai.

"Tentu saja sayang. kau tunggu sebentar dalam lima menit aku akan membawakan segelas es jeruk untukmu"

sebelum Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih, Kai sudah melesat jauh dari hadapannya.

Benar bukan cinta itu gila.

.

oOo

.

 **Sehun**

Jika Kai menjadi budak cinta sang kekasih, Sehun lain lagi. Justru ia mendapatkan perlakuan bak seorang raja.

Ia mempunyai penggemar setia bernama Luhan. Padahal Luhan adalah kakak senior dikampusnya. Namun dengan setia Luhan selalu membututi kemanapun Sehun pergi dan membelikan apa yang Sehun ingin walau ia tak memintanya.

Yang membuat Sehun bingung adalah, darimana Luhan tahu keinginan Sehun? Apa Luhan bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Sehun-ah... ini aku bawakan kau bulgogi untuk makan siangmu" Luhan menyerahkan sekotak makan bulgogi dengan malu-malu kepada Sehun

"oh terima kasih sunbaenim. tapi darimana kau tahu aku menginginkan bulgogi ?" tanya Sehun keheranan, jujur saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan.

Namun sepertinya Sehun menyesal telah menanyakan itu semua pada Luhan.

"hahaha tentu saja aku tahu! aku kan jodohmu dimasa depan"

Sehun sweetdrop jadinya apalagi Luhan mengatakannya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

.

oOo

.

 **Chen**

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Chen si pencipta lagu terkenal GY Entertainment sangat menyukai pemilik agensi Kim Minseok.

Banyak orang-orang disekitar Chen yang menyebut Chen tak tahu diri dan tak tahu malu. Namun Chen hanya membalas santi tanggapan teman teman di teamnya.

"Tak ada yang tahu siapa jodoh kita kelak. Jika Tuhan mentakdirkan Minseok sajangnim menjadi takdirku. Aku tak akan menolaknya tentu saja"

Dan jawaban itu selalu membuat wajah tampan Chen terkena ciuman gulung-gulungan kertas dari teman-temannya.

.

oOo

.

 **Chanyeol**

Produser tampan MS Entertaiment ini menjadi kecintaan seluruh artis yang dinaungi oleh MS Entertaiment. Mulai dari para personil Girlband, Boyband para aktris bahkan aktor sekalipun.

Siapa yang tidak mengangumi Park Chanyeol? Sudah berbakat, tampan, mapan dan ramah. Hanya orang aneh yang tak menyukai Park Chanyeol.

Ya orang aneh itu adalah Byun Baekhyun salah satu soloist pria berwajah manis yang memang selalu diproduseri oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat tak menyukai Chanyeol. Menurutnya wajah Chanyeol itu aneh, bagaimana tidak Chanyeol memiliki telinga yoda, bermata besar dan juga senyuman yang tidak ada menawannya sama sekali.

Terkadang Baekhyun heran bagaimana bisa orang-orang begitu mengangumi sosok seperti Chanyeol?

"Hei berhentilah mengupil bapak produser yang terhormat cepatlah aku tidak punya banyak waktu denganmu" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan kesal. Artisnya yang satu ini memang kurang ajar, namun ia masih bisa mentoleransinya karena bakat yang dimiliki Baekhyun luar biasa.

"apa masalahnya denganmu jika aku mengupil. Jika kau punya urusan sana pergi saja. Maka jangan salahkan aku jika besok albummu yang baru tak akan menembus pasar musik international" balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Bahkan bibirnya tak hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, justru diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah gemas artis kesayangannya.

TBC.

.

oOo

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mensupport Ff ini.

Sudah lama sekali saya tidak menulis lagi hehehe

ff ini akan saya buat ringan seringan-ringannya...

semoga kalian suka :)

RnR? .


End file.
